Naruto Uzumaki
"This page is under construction." Info Naruto is the main character in the Naruto series. For more info, click here. In the Super Smash Flash 2 Description Naruto is ready for battle!Using a variety of signature techniques, he will be a tough foe to challenge head-on. Believe it! Shadow clones are Naruto's defining characteristic. He used them in many different ways across his move set. Standard Special:Rasengan Rasengan is Naruto special. When he uses this move, a Naruto clone appears. This is when he charges up. You need to hold the special button to charge it. When you let go, it fires. It counts as an attack if Naruto hits an opponent next to this character at the right time. When you move left or right, you can save your progress. But, when you get hit or a KO, you might have to start over again. As of v0.8, it can be fully charged. In v0.8, it is at maximun power, which can result about 20% damage or more. As of v0.9, when it's fully charged, you can throw a shuriken. When your during the move, any opponent above you can get hit. The shuriken will fly slowly upwards but fastly the direction Naruto is facing. When Naruto uses this move fully charged in the air, he can fly slowly down, using this attack. If it isn't, Naruto will use it the first phrase when it is incomplete. But, this would attack the opponent in midair instead on the ground. This can be helpful to get the Smash Ball. Kirby can do about the same, but instead of a Naruto, a another Kirby with the same character will appear. Kirby will have Naruto's head gear and hair. Side Special:Shadow Clone Toss This is Naruto's side special. He will throw a Shadow Clone to the direction he is facing. When an opponent touches with the Shadow Clone, the Shadow Clone will kick the opponent on the opposite direction, making the opponent fly towards the direction Naruto kicks him. This is an good opportunity for Naruto to attack the opponent. This move can be done in the air and move Naruto moving a few millimeters to the direction he is facing. Rarely, this move can stop an opponent from recovering upwards. Up Special:Shadow Clone Slash This is Naruto's up special. He will first make a Shadow Clone, then go northeastern attack. Naruto can attack the opponent twice. But, afterwards, Naruto will become vulnerable. The Shadow Clone he makes with this move would be an taack to. If an opponent touches it(anyway, walk, running, or flying)the opponent will become paralyzed for 1-2 seconds. If Naruto is flying and ly down, it is hard to tell which one is the real one unless if a player(1,2,3 and/or 4)saw the real one flying and landed. Down Special:Shadow Clone Jiutsu This is Naruto's down special. This have two phrases. If Naruto does this at the ground or any surface, a Naruto will pop out of the ground and will do an uppercut on the opponent. In the air, instead of one, two Shadow Clones will fly southeastern. This can be back up for Naruto. Final Smash:Kyuubi Mode This is Naruto's final smash. Like Sonic, Goku, Ichigo, Mario, and Fox, it is an transformation move. Naruto now becomes one with the Nine-Tailed Fox. During this final smash, his moveset have changed gratefully.But, he can still do his Rasengan move. This time, it dosen't have a shuriken. It is now an giant orb that is now red(similar to a mini Chaos Blast) that could nearly KO an opponent that is caught in the attack. naruto1.png naruto2.png naruto3.png naruto4.png Category:Heroes Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Characters in SSF2 Category:Ninjas